Conducting structures integrated into semiconductor devices needs to be electrically insulated from other parts of the device to ensure reliable functioning of the semiconductor device. Examples of such conducting structures are field electrodes and gate electrodes which are insulated from the semiconductor substrate by insulation layers such as oxide layers. As comparably high voltages may occur between field electrodes and the semiconductor substrate during operation of the semiconductor device, the insulation layer needs to be thick to prevent electrical breakdown. However, thick insulation layers need more space and increases the size of the respective device.
In view of the above, there is a need for improvement.